


Why I Chase Seagulls

by Schweet



Series: Random Thoughts [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: Random Thoughts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835461





	Why I Chase Seagulls

A seagull once stole my little sister’s lunch out of my hands. It was the first time I failed. I was also scared shitless because that fucking thing came out of fucking nowhere. I think I associate failure- even (especially) when I have no control over the outcome- with fear now because of that seagull.

I now harass every sky rat I see. It makes me feel powerful. Like maybe, for once, I have control over myself.


End file.
